


Leftovers (Supernatural)

by notgingerandrude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Sam Winchester, Come Cocktail, Come Marking, Come Slut Sam Winchester, Coming Untouched, Commanding Lucifer, Desperate Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Lucifer, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Idolising, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Mind Reading, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Short, Short & Sweet, Sloppy Seconds, Slow Sex, Smut, Sub Gabriel, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Unsafe Sex, Voyeur Lucifer (Supernatural), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgingerandrude/pseuds/notgingerandrude
Summary: Gabriel loves his sloppy seconds, and Lucifer loves to worship Sam. Time to work together to get as many noises out of Sam as they can.





	Leftovers (Supernatural)

“Love fucking you like this. Open and wet, full of my brother,” Gabriel said, taking his time. Each thrust was met with a wet noise, and a groan from Sam. “Loved watching you scream for him, begging him to make you come,” he continued. He leant over him, and grabbed his softening cock, “He wrung you dry, didn’t he?” The change of angle wrenched another tired groan from Sam. “You don’t get to sleep, yet, Sam”. Sam felt a surge of the archangel’s grace, and almost cringed. He went hard again so quickly that his vision dimmed. Gabriel straightened out, his hands planted firmly on Sam’s hips. Sam moaned when he rocked into him again. Lucifer kissed at the back of Gabriel’s neck, holding his hips, and guiding him. 

“Slowly, now, Gabriel,” he said, moving his hips with him. His sweats hung low on his hips, and the fabric erupted goosebumps against Gabriel’s skin. Lucifer lead Gabriel’s thrusts with his own, so slowly, and wrapped his arms around his brother’s chest. He pulled him close. Sam pushed back to stay on his cock. “Sam is a treasure,” he kissed at his neck, “And deserves to be treated as such”. 

Gabriel didn’t move until Lucifer did, letting him call the shots, as Sam shuddered. “You are both so obedient,” he said softly. “So good for me”. He pushed against Gabriel, as they fucked into Sam together. Gabriel’s eyes had long since closed, as he lost himself in the Prince of Darkness’ words, and Sam moaned beneath him. Gabriel’s hips jerked on their own, and Lucifer’s grip tightened, immobilising him. “Be good, brother”. His words were punctuated with his storming grace, a crack of thunder outside. 

Gabriel didn’t move, and Sam whined, “’m good,” he mumbled. His cheek was smashed into the pillow, and it muffled every sound he made. Lucifer chuckled darkly.   
“If you were good, Sam, you would not be quiet,” he pointed out, “You know I love the sounds you make”. He pushed against Gabriel, and Sam whimpered. “That’s better”. They rocked together, moved together, Lucifer still leading with his hips. "He loves this, Gabriel," he said moaning against him. "He loves your cock". Gabriel shuddered. "He won't tell you, though, he's too proud". Sam groaned against the pillow at the next thrust. "I know what he wants," Lucifer said, and thrust forward again, "I know him, Gabriel". Sam moaned against the pillow, and Gabriel pulled his head up by his hair. "Be good," Lucifer said, and Sam moaned again, loudly.   
"More," he managed, and Lucifer shook his head.  
"You don't give orders, Sam," he reminded him, but sped up regardless. His thrust his hips against him, and Gabriel gripped Sam hard enough to leave bruises where his fingers were. He felt pretty taken care of for someone who was doing the fucking. He could feel his brother surrounding him, caring for him, and Sam stretched obscenely on his cock.

Lucifer pulled away, and Gabriel almost whimpered. "Fuck him, Gabriel," he said, "Fuck him dry". Gabriel sped up his hips, as Lucifer left his hands on them, and Sam groaned. He practically melted into the mattress, his knees red and raw. "Fuck him hard. He wants it so much". Sam felt tears hit his cheeks, as he begged him. "Listen to him, Gabriel, he loves it. He loves your cock, brother". Lucifer moaned at the sight before him. Gabriel was hitting his prostate every other thrust, and Sam's cock was leaking all over the bedspread. "He's making a mess, Gabriel, he's so close. Are you going to come inside him? He wants you to". They both moaned. "He wants to be full of us both. He wants our come to mix inside him, and run down his thighs". Sam moaned, too overwhelmed to speak. Lucifer was his voice. "He wants to be stuffed full of our come, and know that it got there because he was so good for us both. He wants to take it all, Gabriel".   
"Fuck!" he yelled, and came inside of him. Sam felt the rush of his too-hot inhuman come inside him, and couldn't help his orgasm. He painted the blanket beneath him, and shuddered.   
"Here," Lucifer said, and Sam vaguely noted a plug being pushed into him. "Too keep you full".


End file.
